dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle
Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle is a free-to-play Japanese game by Namco Bandai based on Dragon Ball Z. It is a mix of board and puzzle game with manga style story dialogue. It has been released on IOS and Android. Story A mysterious entity summons Shenron and wishes to encounter the strongest person allowed. Future Trunks and the Time Patrol are contacted by King Kai and asked to investigate dimensional distortions that have caused different time periods to merge. Future Trunks brings along a new Time Patroller to assist. After winning the World Martial Arts Tournament they discover that someone is targeting martial arts masters. Gameplay Dokkan Battle is a game that requires players to assemble teams of fighters in the form of 'cards'. By summoning fighters using Dragon Stones (one of the game's currency) or Friend Points, a player can build a deck of six cards and a selectable 'friend' to compete in battles. Items can also be brought in to aid the fighting experience. Events and Quests take place on 'Adventure Stages'; these stages resemble board games, or more accurately, the adventure mode of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. By selecting a number, the player's leader can move that many spaces, and landing on various tiles will net certain effects. Blue tiles give the player items, red tiles indicate opponents, and other items, such as Dragon Balls, can be collected along the way. Other tiles can inflict damage from the enemy to the player before the battle begins, or can allow the player to meet their friend and power up. In battle, the player's deck comes into play. Both their fighter and the opposing fighter will be at opposite ends of the screen. To deliver damage, the user taps the ki spheres on their screen. The more ki spheres are matched by color, bigger the damage is. When neighboring spheres connect, it creates 'burst' damage. Stockpiling these ki blasts fills the Dokkan meter, and can allow a character to perform their super attack for massive damage. Each card has a Type, which plays an important part in the battles; there are advantageous and disadvantageous types to attack, and taking each type into consideration can help win a match. If the ki blast is the same color as a character's type, the damage is increased x2 for each ki blast and HP is restored. Cards come in different "rarities", where the Rarer the card, the stronger the character is: Super Super Rare (SSR) > Super Rare (SR) > Rare ® > Common (N). Some cards have a special skill. Link Skill work when two related characters (like Tien and Chiaotzu) are used in the same team and their turn follows each other in line. Leader abilities comes into play only when the character is the team's leader. The player has one shared HP bar which is the sum of characters' hit points. If it goes to zero, he dies. At the end of a stage, the player fights a Boss Battle with the boss character of the stage. Defeating this character allows the player to pass the stage and earn various prizes, such as that character's card. While Quest mode delivers a original storyline, players can still go through the franchise's classic story through Events held daily. Every stage requires stamina, which recharges over time. The games' main currency is Dragon Stones. With them, he can recharge the Stamina bar, come back to a lost battle to continue or use it to get Rarer Cards. Dragon Stones are won each time a new quest or arc is completed for the first time. Each account has a level named Rank. Everytime it level ups, more the player is allowed to do (bigger stamina, limit of cards increased, etc.) There are three ways to improve characters: Battling ,Training and Awakening. Battling enemies lets the team to gain Experience, whith ehich they level up and become stronger. Training basically combines characters permanently, with one getting EXP by battling another one who leaves the team. A small bonus is given for training similar types. Awakening is a permanent power up that uses a special class of item called "Awakening Medals". When the character is fully leveled up it can be used Z-Awakening. Z-Awakening a character greatly powers up a character permanently and increases the card "rarity" by one level. This gives them a shiny background and a higher level cap but it can only be done once. It also boosts the type from normal to Super, which becomes stronger against all non-super types. Two super types act the same as normal ones. Playable Characters *Goku (Kid) *Goku (Base, Kaio-ken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) *Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyans, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Vegeta (Kid) *Vegeta (Scouter) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Majin Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) *Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, 2nd Grade Super Saiyan) *Future Trunks (Xenoverse) *Trunks (Kid) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Trunks (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Mighty Mask *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Gohan (Kid) *Gohan (Teen) (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Adult Gohan (Base, Unlock Potential) *Great Saiyaman *Gohan (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Pan *Chi-Chi (Kid) *Chi-Chi *Videl *Bulma *Ma Junior *Piccolo *Krillin (Kid) *Krillin *Tien *Chiaotzu *Yamcha *Mr. Satan *Mr. Satan (GT) *Videl *Great Saiyaman 2 *Master Roshi (Base, MAX Power) *Jackie Chun *Yajirobe *Jaco *Majuub *King Vegeta *Bardock (Base, Super Saiyan) *Fasha *Tora *Borgos *Shugesh *Chilled *Raditz *Saibamen *Nappa *Nail *Frieza Soldier *Cui *Appule *Dodoria *Zarbon *Guldo *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Captain Ginyu *Frieza (First Form, Second Form, Third Form, Final Form, Ultimate Evolution) *Frieza *King Cold *Amond *Cacao *Daiz *Rasin *Lakasei *Turles *Dore *Neiz *Salza *Cooler (Base, Final Form) *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Dr. Gero *Android 14 *Android 15 *Android 13 (Base, Fusion) *Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) *Cell (Imperfect, Semi-Perfect, Perfect) *Cell Jr. *Kogu *Bido *Bujin *Zangya *Bojack (Base, Full Power) *Pikkon *Killa *Pintar *Jewel *Babidi's Minion *Spopovich *Yamu *Pui Pui *Yakon *Dabura *Babidi *Majin Buu *Evil Buu *Super Buu (Base, Gotenks absorbed, Piccolo Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) *Kid Buu *Tapion *Beerus *Whis *Sorbet *Tagoma *Shisami *Grandpa Gohan *Pilaf Machine *Oolong *Fangs the Vampire *Bandages the Mummy *Spike the Devil Man *King Chappa *Master Shen *Red Ribbon Army Soldier *Pirate Robot *General Blue *Mercenary Tao *Cyborg Tao *Ninja Murasaki *Cymbal *Drum *Tambourine *Young King Piccolo *Old King Piccolo *Mr. Popo *Hero Non-playable enemies *Jet-Copter Pilot *Rocket-Jet Pilot *Major Metallitron *Shorty *Scarface *Frieza Soldier *Napple *Blueberry *Raspberry Trivia * Dokkan roughly translates to "don't stop" as said in the Japanese version of Dragon Soul. *This is the first game to feature Jewel, Killa, Hero, Shen, Yakon, a Majin Soldier and Cymbal as playable characters. Those who aren't capable of flying use a jetpack similar to the one commonly used by Hercule in his games appearances, with the exception of Goku (Kid), who uses his Flying Nimbus. It is also the first to have Goku with Angels wings as a playable character. *Originally, Gohan (Kid)'s "Resistance of Tyranny" card had the Super Attack quote as "I'm going to mess you up!" Starting with version 1.2.1, this quote was changed to "I'm going to- beat you up!", presumably due to the violent nature of the wording. Gallery Category:Dragon Ball games